


Bewitched, Bothered,

by LovelyBackstreetReader1093



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Backstreet Date Night, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Grammy Awards, Love, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Parents' Night Out, Romance, Sex, Surprise Performance, girls night in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyBackstreetReader1093/pseuds/LovelyBackstreetReader1093
Summary: Using a new hypnosis mind control device  bought over the internet,  uses it to hypnotize  and  so that they can sabotage their own friends on the night of the 62nd Grammy Awards they're set to earn the Award for "Album of the Year" for DNA and No Place for "Song of the Year".





	Bewitched, Bothered,

Strumming her guitar in her , Rosa Angelina looks out her window while listening to one of her Backstreet Boys' albums, _DNA_ , the one with the signed booklet from their CD signing back in January. Since that day, she felt like she was either hallucinating or in heaven, because after meeting them in person she owned a lot to them, especially when . Truth is, Rosa was born Denisa Mcintyre from Brooklyn, New York who changed her name to Rosa Jessica to start her career as a performer, but mostly for herself to get out of her troubled past and lifestyle. Although she does have trouble looking back because she didn't have a easy childhood.

_I'm going crazy over you (Hey, hey, hey, hey, over you)_ She belts out in a softer tone so she wouldn't cause any noise.

_Over you again, yeah (Over you)_  
_It's never gonna be the way it was, oh (Ha, ha, ha, ha)_  
_It's never gonna be the way it was_  
_And it's so crazy, what you do (Hey, hey, hey, hey, what you do)_  
_What you do to me, oh yeah (What you do) ___  
_This isn't how I remember us (Ha, ha, ha, ha)_  
_It's never gonna be the way it was, oh_  


"Huh?"

_"What's going on?"_

" _DNA is nominated for a Grammy again y’all! To be nominated for two: Song of the Year and Album of the Year after 26 years as a group is such an honor. Thank you @recordingacademy ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ #KTBSPA._ "

By the time she finished reading, Rosa lets out a big scream in excitement.

"No way! Are you serious?" She asked, catching her breath. "Is this for real? This isn't a joke?"

_"No, this is real, for their 10th nomination."_

"Rosa, you okay?"

"My favorite band got their 10th Grammy nomination!" Rosa "I gotta call ."

"yes."

"Yes."

"Of Course."

At a local in , begins chatting with 

**_Two hours eariler_ **

"So, have you guys ever thought how you gonna be once you actually and hopefully finally win this Grammy award?"

"Oh, come on, you guys. Fans have been hoping and dreading you finally accept the award."

"Why? Based on the interview questions you've answered to fans on, what was it?"

" _Ask Anything Chat_?" AJ replied.

"Oh, right. From what everyone saw, you've already got your acceptance speech planned and figure out."

"Wait! That means just in time for 2020, "

"There's hair, makeup, clothes, there's "

"Will everyone please relax?"

Unfortunately, the entire gang were so disputing and squabbling about looks and , they didn't noticed that 

"Oh no! The Boys got nominated for their 10th Grammy! Birdbrain's head's, like, gonna explode!"

"Yeah! And then 'll, like, make us clean it up! Ew!"


End file.
